Queen Athuria
by User 627
Summary: Arthur's secret is finally out, that she is a woman. How will the others react? (Arawn/Athuria/Talieshin. Female Arthur. Set after the ending.)
1. Poor Arthur

"Athuria?" Asked Riannon while she was setting the table. Everyone including, except Arawn (who was busy staring at Athuria intently), looked at her.

"What?"

"Are you still mad about this morning, **Big Sis**?"

* * *

_2 hours ago.(7:00 A.M.)_

_It was early in the morning when the demon king, Arawn, and his wives were sleeping soundly. All wives were there: Riannon, Morgan, Llyr, and Ocatavia. They all had __**fun**__ last night. Although the author does not want to mention that, so instead he will write: _

_That's when "Arthur" decides to wake them up._

_**Bang!**_

_A loud sound penetrated the end of them room, revealing the reincarnation of Pwyll, Arthur._

_"Hey, Arawn, wa-" _

_Arthur took a good look at his surroundings, before he and stopped short at the sentence._

_"Ah! What now Arthur?" Arawn had enough of this, every day he had to face an angry Elf King waking him up, so he sat up while the rest of his wives hid under cover. " Can't you see were still sleeping?" Well technically everyone was now awake, except for Morgan who was still asleep..._

_...asleep and naked, just in case you wanna know._

_"Big __**Bro**__," said Riannon. She already knew her "brother's" little secret. "...we'll be up soon, so please leave." She said, trying to ease the tension._

_"Yes, your highness" Arawn added with a hint of sarcasm. " We'll be up, so leave" This time he placed it as an order._

_"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, but Arthur was still not budging._

_"What do you mean leave, I'm fine with leaving, but why..." He shouted. "...are you so greedy! Sleeping with all four of your wives!"_

_Arawn however maintained a bored expression and replied:"Why, is it wrong to sleep with my wives, as chief of you tribe I got freedoms of my own." He retailed. "If your gonna act so jealous of me, then go find your own wives!"_

_"Yeah!" Morgan shouted. She was finally up._

_"I'd like to see Arthur with his own queen too." That one would be Llyr by the way._

_Ocatvia merely nodded her head in agreement._

_"Big Sis." Riannon wispered. She was the only one besides Ogam who knew King Arthur's secret, but Arthur managed to persuade both her and Ogam to keep it that way._

_"I don't need a queen!" Arthur shot back at them. "I'm fine on my own." He was losing his voice. He felt insulted at the suggestion of having a wife._

_"And why is that?" asked Arawn. _

_"Because-"_

_"Yes?"_

_Riannon felt that something bad would happen, so to warn Arthur she threw a pillow at him, not as a sign of disrespect, but as a warning of her "bad feeling."_

_Unfortunately for Riannon that's was exactly how the "bad feeling" was to trigger. The pillow she threw was supprisingly strong and accurate enough to hit Arthur at the head, messing up his wig. The wig dropped down at the floor revealing a beautiful, long brown haired woman._

_Now guess what everyone's reaction would be?_

_Arawn: Was for the first time shocked and gapping at Arthur._

_Riannon: Was afraid of his brother, because __**her**__, Arthur's, secret was finally revealed for all, well just the five of them, to see._

_Morgan: Was shocked, then smirked thinking that this would be interesting._

_Llyr: Fainted._

_Ocatavia: Same as Arawn's._

_"Arthur?" said Morgan, the first one to regain her from the shock. "Care to explain this?"_

_"W-wha-what? You mean this?" Arthur pointed to herself, finally dropping the boy voice, and switching to her real one. "Ahhhhh," She took a deep sigh and murmered."Guess the cat's out of the bag." She finally started explaining. "I'm not really a guy, I just disguised myself as a girl to accepted better." She started crying. "M-my, r-re-real na-name i-is A-Athu-Athuria!" She broke out into sobs and ran out of the room._

_Arawn was interested, for the first time in his life he saw a woman who interested him. The others were just sex toys to him anyways._

* * *

_2 hours later.(9:00 A.M.)_

"Yes, Riannon, I'm mad!"

...scratched that she was pissed.


	2. Trouble with Taelishin

_(A few minutes ago)_

_Athuria locked herself in her room afraid to come out, knowing Arawn and the others already knew her little secret. She doesn't know how long she was crying over her pillow, but it felt like hours to her. She was so mad at Riannon for blowing her cover. After all, she kept that secret her whole life. Even her father treated her like a son._

_I mean who wouldn't be pissed having their life-long secret exposed to their friends becuase a stupid, unavoidable mistake?_

_Riannon was outside her sister's room, afraid to knock, but somehow managed to gain the courage to do so._

_"Big Sis?" She asked._

_"Go away!" Athuria screamed at the door._

_"I just wanna talk to you." She pleaded, but Athuria wasn't budging._

_"Please, I'm sorry I exposed you like that." Riannon said, asking for forgiveness. "It's too late to apologize, Riannon!" Athuria screamed. "Now everyone knows my secret!" True, just an hour before Arawn and the others found out, Morgan somehow managed to blab that out to everyone in the entire kingdom, even the Gael tribe._

_For some obvious reason, all the guys in the kingdom were __**very**__ happy to hear that news._

_I mean who wouldn't be happy? The guys haven't even seen her yet, and yet they already have their minds set on "wooing" her._

_Just in case you wanna know: Athuria looks like Saber from Fate/Stay night, only with brown hair and indigo eyes. She managed to hide her chest because of the armor she wears. Well at least that's what she looks like in this story line._

_"C'mon, Big Sis, You have to get out of there someday!" Riannon yelled, this time trying to sound authoritive._

_"No!"_

_"If you don't get out of there know I'm breaking down this door!" She warned._

_"..."_

_"Okay, fine! Have it your way, Big Sis!" She then took a stance and started chanting some sort of spell._

_"__**HOLYJA**__"_

* * *

_(Present Time)_

"Okay," Arawn said. "...now that everyone knows that Arthur is a girl, we have to keep her safe from disgusting male vermins at all times." He suggested.

Ogam however was a bit suspicious."From all the males of the kingdom? Except You?" He asked. Arawn never suggested something like that, even to his own wives.

"Never mind." Arawn murmured in defeat. Still looking at Athuria.

"How long are you going to stare at Big Sis?" Riannon asked.

Athuria realizing Arawn had been staring at her, blushed a deep crimson. While Arawn looked away only blushing slightly.

'She's mine!' Arawn thought. 'No one else can have her.'

"Um..."

"Yes Arthur- I mean Athuria?" Octavia asked being the first one to notice her say "Um."

All of them, except Taelishin, were seated around their usual spot around the table for breakfast.

"The door to my room is broken down." Athuria stated. "Along with most of the stuff in my room." She said "So...where am I going to sleep tonight?" She asked with her finger massaging ger chin. The sunlight passed through the leaves of the trees that surrounded them, making her look more stunningly beautiful than usual. Arawn couldn't help but stare. While the girls were just green with envy. Arawn's wives were wondering if Athuria were going to join their ranks soon, she could be a tough compitition for Arawn's affections.

"She can sleep at my room!" Morgan suggested.

"Um... Athu-Athuria can sleep with me." Llyr also suggested.

"Well my room is also available." Octavia joined in.

"But were related! We should sleep together like we used to." Riannon also joined in. "Right, Big Sis?"

Athuria looked around the other girls, and sweat dropped, they looked like they were looking for a chance to stab her in the back and run away with Arawn, even her own sister carried the same look.

Arawn however had an interesting suggestion, "How about Athuria sleeps with me?" He declared. Everyone, including Athuria, looked at him in shock. "Alone." He added.

'ALONE!' That was the thought that went through all the females minds. All of Arawn's wives right now were fuming with fury. Though Arawn either failed to see it or he just ignored them.

Before Athuria could say no...

"Hey, guys!"

...Taelishin came out of nowhere.

"Hey Arthur!" He then took another look at her. "Sorry, I mean Athuria. Hehehehehe." He laughed. Athuria was just tired of everyone teasing her because of her sex.

"Anyway I just wanted to find out if the rumors were true." He stated. "And it looks like they were." He said looking at Athuria. "She doesn't look quite bad either."

Athuria, from hearing this, blushed another deep crimson red. "Stop teasing me!" She says, while punching him in the arm.

"Okay, okay." Said Taelishin. "But I meant it."

Athuria blushed even more harder than before, if that was possible. Arawn was the one who was glaring at them intently now. While the other wives thought they should pair the two up, so Athuria doesn't mess up their status with Arawn.

"Anyway I'm just gonna take a stroll around the park for a while." Taelshin said.

"Yeah, you go do that." Arawn murmured, no one noticed though.

"But before I do that..." Taelshin said. He put his fingers on Athuria's chin, forcing her to look at him. Athuria was blushing a whole lot know. 'Wow! She really cute when she blushes." Taelishin thought. Everyone was eyeing them know. Arawn was about to intervened, but it was already to late.

Because Taelishin neared Athuria's face to his... and kissed her.


	3. Not Quite What I'd Expected (Part 1)

Everyone stared in shock.

...Arawn was jealous. To him no one had the right to touch Athuria, **especially** not Taelishin, who was now his love rival, if Athuria didn't consider him her lover yet.

...Riannon was happy for her sister, though she was also glad she didn't have to share Arawn with her, and she was also quite sad that her first kiss was stolen from her.

...Morgan was finally glad something interesting happened. Her happiness was displayed obviously at her face.

...Llyr, well, it's a bit difficult to describe her expression, but she was very, **very**, shocked. She was shocked so much that she fainted.

...Octavia was caught off guard, for once in her life. She carried a shock, yet smiling expression, indicating she was also realived that she has a chance of separating Arawn's attention from Athuria by pairing her up with Taelishin.

...Ogam just had a very bad premonition. Although he had many bad experiences, there was no way he could've forsaw this.

Though on the bright side: At least Taelishin was happy, though Athuria was feeling a bit hot to touch.

"Taelishin get your filty hand off my wife!" Arawn ordered, which added a shocking expression on everyone's faces more. Hearing him call her "wife" was a bit disturbing to everyone. Good thing Limwris wasn't here yet, she was still busy getting the food thoroughly cooked.

"What do you mean wife!" Screamed Riannon and the rest of the wives. "Do you mean she's going to join us?!" They fumed. All Arawn did was ignore them.

"Hey Taelishin!" Arawn screamed at the blond. "Are you listening?!"

Taelishin moaned in response.

...they were still kissi-no I mean **making out**.

Arawn was in a very jealous mood. It was written all over his face. Everyone was shocked, they had never seen Arawn lose his cool before. Arawn stood up and tried, tried would be the word, to break them apart, but Ogam intervened.

"Arawn! Are you really losing your cool?" Ogam asked. Afraid that the demon king was finally at his limit. Arawn merely shock him off and was successfull due to his strength... or was Ogam getting weaker?

Arawn neared the two and drew out his sword and pointed it at Taelishin. "Let go of her her. **NOW**!" He ordered, but Taelshin was just enjoying the feeling of his tongue in Athuria's mouth.

* * *

_(Inside Taelishin's thoughts)_

Wow Athuria's really cute when she blushes. I could not control himself when he neared Athuria's face and kissed her.

Wow! Just **Wow**! She tasted like… blueberries. Sweet blueberries packed into glass jars filled with its own juices as a soak to enhance its flavor tenfold. Athuria was delicious, delectably delicious sweetness that you spoiled yourself on special occasions only, because to indulge more often would be a mortal sin– yet even if you burned in Hell because of it, it was fine_._

I licked her lips, asking for entrance. She moaned in response and opened her mouth. And I entered her lips, tasting it, savoring it flavor, and wrestled with it.

Her lips were soft and moist like the choicest bread muffins, the kind that kisses your lips before melting in your mouth. They melded into mine with a hunger at once both desperate and restrained, pushing and pulling and moving with and against mine.

Her tongue vigorously explored my mouth.I felt it wrestle with mine for dominance. She proved stronger (but I strangely didn't mind losing, not this time, not even to a girl) and pinned me against the floor of my mouth for the decisive three-count, reducing me to a ruined wreck.

Wow, Athuria's a really good French kisser…

I shivered. If I was told I was going to die now, I think I wouldn't mind.

...though I never knew she was aggressive.

There was now a huge, obvious bulge in my pants.

* * *

_(Inside Athuria's thoughts)_

I couldn't help but blush when his face neared mine. But what was surprising was when he kissed me.

So this is what "kissing" feels like. He tasted like vanilla for some reason. The feeling of his mouth against mine was very exciting. Now I know why this kissing thing was such a big deal to Riannon and the others. But is this really right? To have my first kiss taken from me like this?

He then licked my lips. I moaned in response. The feeling was just so good! I could just blow up!

He entered my mouth, and our lips meet. I was reduced from a mighty warrior to a lovesick schoolgirl making out with her crush. We wrestled using our tongues, though I won, Ha! Shows him who's in charge.

I was getting curious so I explored his mouth savoring the taste.

Wow, Taelishin's a really good French kisser...

I shivered. If I was told I was going to die now, I think I wouldn't mind.

...though I never knew he was bold, but submissive.

My underwear suddenly felt wet.

* * *

"Hey you two get a room!" Morgan joked, but everyone just ignored her.

* * *

End of part one.


	4. In between part one and two

**AN: I apologize for the spelling errors, unfortunately I cannot change them, since I already deleted the documents. Again I apologize if I have ruined any quality of this story, I would also like to thank those who've reviewed. If you have any suggestions, please tell me.**

* * *

Athuria was quite confused.

An hour ago, she was making out with Taelishin, now here she is taking care of him in bed.

Okay that sounded wrong, she was just taking care of his wounds.

That he got from Arawn.

* * *

_(An hour ago)_

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_"Arawn! Stop it!"_

_POW!_

_"Wow! This is intense!"_

_"Well, at least Taelishin's fighting back."_

_CRASH!_

_"Lord Arawn!"_

_"AHHHH!"_

_"OWWW!"_

* * *

Yeah, that about sums it up!

"Athuria?"

"Yes, Taelishin?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to him. Noticing he was looking at her with a small blush.

"If I ever get out of this," He looked away blushing more. "...will you ma-"

"I said she's mine." Arawn said calmly across the room. He was able to avoid getting major injuries due to his skills, Taelishin however was not so lucky. Arawn had his hands crossed and leaning on the door with a huge frown stating that his still mad from before. Arawn really wondered why he lost control when he never did, ever.

"Not she's mine." Taelishin also countered with a frown on his face.

"Hn." Arawn then looked away from the two.

"Arawn will you please leave."

"No."

Athuria shot him a glare, which meant no _buts_.

"Tch! Fine! But he has to leave after he heals immediately!" With that he exited the room.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, elsewhere)_

"We have to stop this!" Said Morgan. She was seated with the other wives, contemplating how they should get rid of Athuria.

"Even, if she is my sister, I won't forgive her!" Riannon said then bit her robe trying to rip it apart to quell her anger. Llyr was still unconcious.

"I have an idea." Octavia smirked evilly.

Riannon and Morgan smirked as well. Llyr, well, Llyr was just drooling.

* * *

**If you, the reader, noticed that they are out of character, please note that this is inteded to be humorous. Please contact me if you see any errors. And please review, thank you for reading "Queen Athuria"**


End file.
